


Beautiful Ice

by Lady_Spiritelle



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Spiritelle/pseuds/Lady_Spiritelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 5 of the Tumblr Helsa Week. Prompt: "Secrets, lies, and trust".</p><p>12 Helsa drabbles. The fic takes place during the movie and then after it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd have to publish some of my old fics in here as well, since I haven't signed up in here just for nothing. The 7th drabble will be another version of the one-shot "Every Kiss You Give Me Makes Me Sicker".  
> I divided this in 6 chapters, so 2 drabbles in each one.
> 
> The title is "Beautiful Ice", I know. It might seem that it makes no sense, but if you say it, it sounds like "Beautiful Lies".

_**1\. Fake** _

The first time she sees him, he's smiling at her, his arm entwined with her sister's. Anna is completely in love with him and the way she pleads for the blessing of her marriage to him infuriates Elsa.

How can she say she loves him? How can she say she knows about true love more than her? He's a complete stranger, he's a man she's never seen before, he's someone that looks even a little FAKE to Elsa.

He runs after Anna when Elsa runs away and that makes the Queen wonder if he actually cares about her sister.

_"That isn't my problem anymore"_ Elsa thinks, not daring to look back, afraid that her fear of just being herself could make her rush back to Arendelle.

 

* * *

 

_**2\. Questions** _

The second time she sees him, he's in front of her palace with armed men. She can't hear his words, she only knows she's not safe anymore. She closes the door, and sees through it two men (the Duke of Weselton's men, how perfectly dangerous that is); she skips steps, rushing to the first floor of the palace, but those men are right behind her.

She defends herself in the only way she knows: she creates ice shields, she tries to eliminate them with her magic. She knows that seeing the bearded man falling off her balcony will make her feel insanely satisfied, and she can't wait to deal with the other man, she'll admire those ice spikes as they'll tear his skin apart and she'll grin seeing his blood staining the floor.

The way those people hate her drove her mad, they all turned her into a bloodthirsty ice goddess, and gods are invincible. Those people should know that.

"Queen Elsa!" his voice sounds so desperate, "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

So he doesn't see her as a monster. She turns to him, shocked, and realizes what she could've done if he hadn't been there. He saved her life. She stares at him, she looks right into his desperate eyes, searching for the answers to all her questions: who she really is, where and how is Anna, she would also want to know if any of her subjects has already died for the cruel cold she has created.

As she lifts her eyes to see her chandelier about to crash on her, she knows there's no time for questions.

And she runs, trying to avoid the broken pieces of ice, but she trips, and she hits the ground with a scream. Then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**3\. Hopelessness** _

The third time she sees him, she KNOWS he isn't fake.

"I couldn't just let them kill you."

Those words make her feel safe, and she curses herself for trusting him even if the only things she knows are his full name and his title. Maybe she isn't so different from Anna, after all... That isn't a good thing.

The way he's now talking to her makes her wonder if he has used that same sweet tone when he has confessed his love to Anna.

"Bring back summer... please"

Elsa sighs. She wishes he could see right through her to feel her hopelessness as much as she feels it. "Don't you see?" she whispers, afraid she's going to cry, "I can't."

The little hope in his eyes has now faded. He looks down.

"You have to tell them to let me go...!" she implores him.

His eyes lock with hers once again, "I will do what I can"

He turns his back to her, and he leaves her cell.

 

* * *

 

_**4\. Shadow** _

The fourth time she sees him, she also sees how strong her storm has become: it has enveloped all Arendelle, and she can't see a thing. Then a shadow appears in the middle of all that strong cold wind that brings even more snow to the now doomed kingdom.

He's shouting, because he isn't so near to her. He says Anna had her heart frozen because of her. He adds that it was TOO LATE to save her.

"Your sister is dead... because of you!"

Those words hurt just as much as she thought they would. She has failed. Anna is dead, how can she live now that the most precious thing she had is gone?

She falls to the ground, sobbing, and the storm calms down.

She hears him taking his sword out, she hears his breath behind her, but she's too weak to stand up again, and after all, he'd give her just what she deserves.

But then she hears a "No". That voice...

Anna.

So she isn't dead like Hans said! He was lying to her, and she doesn't even know if that's the only lie that came out of his mouth.

After tears, regret, and sobs, Elsa saves Anna from being an ice statue, and when she thaws all Arendelle she feels joy inside her.

And as Hans stands up again, she makes the most disgusted face. He's a liar, she should've kept thinking he was fake because that's all he is.

There's nothing true about him, and she can't help but smile brightly when Anna punches him right on his nose and makes him fall into the sea. Surely he won't try messing with her sister once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**5\. Touch** _

The fifth time she sees him, he's in a cell, the same one he had locked her in. He can't run away, he's chained, but he still decides to go dangerously close to her and wrap him arms around her waist. He pulls her to him.

Elsa can't understand why Hans is doing that.

He just chuckles at her widened eyes and whispers, "Anna didn't tell you"

Then just like that, he lets her go, he frees her from his tight grasp, and that movement almost makes her lose her balance.

Elsa freezes the walls of the cell, and Hans falls to the ground with a scream as the temperature drops. It's too cold for him.

"I may be the so-called Snow Queen, but you, my darling, you're playing with fire"

That said, she unfreezes the walls and leaves the cell, slamming the door behind her.

She feels the fire inside her, and she thinks of all the things she'd do to make him pay for what he's done.

 

* * *

 

_**6\. Unwanted** _

The sixth time she sees him, she thought she had forgotten about him already. But no, there he is, in front of her, his smirk larger than ever.

His brothers didn't punish him, they appreciated what he's done because they all dislike her.

She's sitting on her throne, and she's looking up at him even if she doesn't want to. She hates seeing that smirk on his lips, she wants to freeze his face forever.

She wants to stab him with a thousand ice spikes.

And yet, she stays still and looks at him, because she'd never turn into a murderer just because of that traitor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**7\. Dance** _

The seventh time she sees him, he's capable of making her smile disappear. And to think she was just having a moment alone after a party...

"I heard you were sitting on your squalid throne for the entire party" That isn't true. She danced with her sister a little. But since royal balls aren't her favorite thing, she prefers sitting and looking at others having fun.

And he talks to her about taking a guy and dancing with him. But she doesn't like being touched by people she doesn't know or trust.

Then before she can protests, he grabs her forcefully and starts dancing with her. She shows him she can dance indeed. He says she dances wonderfully, and she replies that his words are as empty as his heart.

Maybe she shouldn't have told him to prove that he isn't like that. His kiss is passionate, his tongue teases her, he pushes her down on a sofa, under him.

A slap isn't even enough to make him understand he shouldn't try that ever again. As she leaves the room, she feels him staring right at her back.

 

* * *

 

_**8\. First** _

The eighth time she sees him, his arms are around her waist and he's whispering in her ear. He says he would have never agreed to go back to Arendelle if it hadn't been for her.

Elsa suddenly remembers that day in the dungeon, when he said that Anna didn't tell her... tell her what?

And so she asks him, "What did you mean with those words, what is it that Anna didn't tell me?"

He presses light kisses on her neck but she doesn't seem to mind, even if anyone could see them since they are in the corridor. She wants to know his answer, at all costs. She hates not knowing something that has to do with her.

"You were my first choice"

Those words make her eyes widen. She breaks free from his grasp, pushing him away.

Hans is so annoyingly amused by her reaction, "But no one is ever going to have a chance with you"

She glares at him, "That would mean that you think I'm cold as ice"

"Isn't it true?"

Elsa feels her power invading her body, her hands shine of a blue-ish light. She feels insulted, he can't say such a thing after having seen how well she's taking care of her family and her kingdom. She turns the floor into ice, and he slips on it.

"I can't wait to see your ship disappearing towards the horizon, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 9th drabble is M rated. I'm not good with smut, so don't expect anything extremely hot, I'm not capable (I wish I were) of that. But hey, it was my first serious attempt, I really want to improve.

_**9\. Temperature** _

The ninth time she sees him, he's in the room she has given him for his stay in Arendelle. He sees her too, and a smirk appears on his face. The fact that Hans always seems to know what her intentions are irritates her. Elsa enters the room, slamming the door behind her, freezing it shut.

"How am I going to get out of here?"

"You're not" she replies, walking toward him; she isn't cold as ice, and she wants to prove it to him. She can become warm, even hot. She can make her own blood boil.

They're inches apart now, and both his hands tangle into her hair and pull her face to his in a deep kiss, and they end up on his bed. She's under him, legs around his waist. He lifts her skirt and removes anything that's under it, then his trousers fall to his ankles.

He enters her in a fast movement, and she moans and cries out, tears in her eyes because it hurts. And it pleases her at the same time. In that moment she knows that he has a chance with her. And she doesn't care that he tried to kill her.

She feels how badly he wanted her, and she now believes his every word. She understands that he wants her love more than anything else in the world. She brings her lips to his to kiss him again, and she hopes he won't say ''I love you'' because it wouldn't fit the current situation.

He wants love, but he can't ask for it in the right way, and she fears he'll never be able to do that.

So they just keep doing what they're doing, they keep screaming each other's names.

The only good thing is that they're never going to lie to each other ever again.

 

* * *

 

_**10\. Reasons** _

The tenth time she sees him, he's running to her. She's sitting in the palace gardens, and he quickly sits next to her.

He grabs her hands in his own and, still breathless, he tells her that he loves her.

And she asks him why.

He just tells her that she's the first person he felt love for after being shut out by his whole family. And he receives a slap.

"You tried to kill me!"

"Because I though it would've been impossible for you to love me back"

"And does that, by any chance, give you the right of ending my life by cutting my head off?"

Hans's gaze in now fixed on the ground, "I guess not"

Elsa rolls her eyes, "You can't love, Hans. But if you can, you can't make others love you"

She leaves the gardens, and she regrets saying that to him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**11\. Worthy** _

The eleventh time she sees him, she wonders why Anna and Kristoff aren't angry at him as usual. Then Gerda tells her that he has taken care of the stables, and that he also helped Kristoff when he had to bathe Sven.

Elsa smiles a little, still looking at him through the window of the kitchen.

She finds a white rose on her bed, that afternoon, and a letter in which Hans tells her that he's trying so hard to be worthy of her love.

Elsa holds the rose in her hands and falls to the floor, crying for him. She cries for how sad it must've been for Hans to be loved by his family only when they found out he tried to kill the Queen of Arendelle. The woman he actually loves.

She understands that he's there, looking down at her, only when she hears him saying her name. She stands up and wraps her arms around him, slamming her lips against his, and the white rose falls from her hand.

 

* * *

 

_**12\. Choice** _

He looks so handsome in his white suit. She smiles at him as he gives Kai a letter for his brothers. He's written to them that he's going to marry the woman he once tried to kill, that same day.

Hans lifts Elsa up with his arms and spins her around, her white dress knocking down the chessboard from the table.

That afternoon they're lying on their bed, in their new room, still in their wedding clothes. Her head is resting on his chest and he's combing her hair with his fingers.

In the evening, they have dinner with her family and they're sitting next to each other at the table. They kiss, they hold hands.

That night, their wedding night, Elsa knows she'll have to deal with the real Hans. The one who makes her eyes darken with lust, the one who loves her madly and passionately.

She keeps thinking that Anna and Kristoff really wouldn't want to know what they do when they're alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, looks like we've reached the end of this story. I really have to thank everyone that read it and also those who left kudos.  
> You brighten my days!
> 
> (Special thanks to midwesterosi, who left a comment and I almost fainted when I saw it because I love her fics so much)
> 
> Lady_Spiritelle


End file.
